User talk:Noreplyz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ellis99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ellis99 (talk) 12:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Bot flag What is one of those? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've just read it. Yes, I would like to have a "bot flag". :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The only person who really edits here is me. There is another Bureau but he rarely does anything and there is an admin but he rarely does anything too, in the last few months. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank Nore (may I call you Nore?) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I don't mind. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. I'll check to make sure everything is okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Also, you need to change what you put on YogsBot as you put "Relevent" not "Related" on it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ahh, I see and thanks too. I was also thinking that there should be a page for bot requests. What do you think of that? Similar to this http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Bot_requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I'll create one so you can see my requests and others clearly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I've created a "Bot requests" page. That's where you'll find my future requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Requests There is a request on this page for you, Dragon Quest Wiki:Bot requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, I'm sure. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing it. I will be uploading a lot more soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::There is another bot request for you on the bot requests page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing it ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was being a tad lazy by asking you. The next job will be a lot for one user. Renaming categories but, I'll let you know about that at a later date ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've added a request to the bot requests page. It isn't the major one I was telling you about but it's still needed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:39, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I would like you to go through all the pages on the wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::When are you planning on doing it? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for telling me :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I like what you done by creating a separate page for the completed requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:18, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Although, I do think you should link the page to your bot. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:19, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks for that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've added another request. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Okay :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Link Could you fix your link on your bot as it goes to the old page that you have listed for deletion :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Bot requests There are two more bot requests :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. just wanted to let you know. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Don't include the nowiki when doing it. Just do it how it's displayed on the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, the requests are for the MonsterInfo temp, not the Enemy temp. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hi there, what was the errors? I know one from your edit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:42, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay, will do. I think it's best to run them again once all the monster pages have been formatted. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Right but it's best to do it again in a few months time or in the summer, once I've done the formatting and checked all monster pages are formatted though. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:47, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay dokey. I can see that it's difficult compared to just changing links and categories normally. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I assume throws the bot off? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC)